So In Love With You
by sammyxpeterson
Summary: It's a real story, not really "The O.C." based thing. I couldn't find anywhere else to put it on so my friends could read it, so, chill. Hope you like it, anyways. Oh, and I'm re-doing chapter one, so just skip to two. You'll catch on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

Samantha Larson jerked her body from sleep as the images of her horrid dream swam through her head. She was breathing as if she were about to go into some kind of asthma attack. She'd had the same dream of her best friend for a month now. Everytime she would wake up before Chase was killed. She hated it, but she was afraid if she stayed asleep long enough for Chase to be slaughtered by the deranged killer, it was come true, and he wouldn't be there anymore. She turned her head to her alarm clock. Great timing, 6:45. She would've had to wake up in fifteen minutes anyways. At least, she'd have a little more time to get ready for school. Sam swung her legs over the edge of her bed, waiting for her head to stop spinning from getting up too fast. She rubber the corners of her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. Clumsily, she walked over towards the door and into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

"BOARDING SCHOOL?" Sammy screamed at her mom. How could she? Her mom? Move Cammie to boarding school? What kind of joke was this? "Oh, come on, Sam. It's not that bad." Not that bad? What mother would think that boarding school wasn't bad? Oh wait, Sam's mom. "You've GOT to be kidding me, mom." "Sam, come on. What else could I do with you?" She said, folding a red, fleece shirt in a suitcase. This was just like her. Her mom had just met a guy last week, while he was on a business trip. The guy normally lived in France, and since apparently, like every other guy, her mom dated, she fell head over heals for him already, now she was moving to France, and "planned" to come back for Sammy. Whenever that was. Sighing, Sammy slammed herself down on their burgundy leather couch. "Well," She started, as an answer to her mom's last question came into her head. "I could just live with Chase." Her mom let out a sarcastic laugh. "Don't think so. He's a guy, you never know what he'll do." Sammy scoffed. "Some example you're setting. Off to live with some guy you just met." Her mother sighed.

"Sammy, I'm an adult."

"SO WHAT?"

She was tired of her mom using that excuse. It was an everyday excuse to get her mom out of getting in trouble for stupid stuff.

"Sam, you're going to boarding school, end of discussion." "I hate you." She said, throwing down the decoration pillow, and storming up to her room. And for once, she actually meant those three words.

Still pissed at her mom, Sammy banged her fist against her locker, frustrated from trying to open it for five minutes. Just as she took a deep breath, Chase walked up. "What's up with you?" He asked, catching the look on her face, knowing it wasn't good. "Bad news. Mom met this guy. Now, she thinks she can move off to France." Chase stopped her, in shock. "Where are you staying?" Sammy held up her finger to his face. "Well, I'm getting to that point if you'd just listen." Chase stood quiet. "My mom...well...she...she's making me go to boarding school." "WHAT!?" Chase yelled, dropping his books. Heads turned to were the friends were standing. Sammy bounced lightly up in

down, in embarrassment.

"Heh, yeah, well. Blame her."

"But you can live with me."

"Yeah, tried that." Sammy looked down at her feet. Tomorrow was her last day in town. It was unbearable to even look at Chase's face knowing she wouldn't see it for another month...maybe in a year. And it was painful to know, that most likely when she left, she'd be replaced. "Listen," She held back the tears. "Tomorrow's my last day in town, so..." She paused. "Well, I know it's asking a lot, but, do you mind skipping school today, and just kind of, hanging?" Chase hugged her. "Considering of everything you've helped me with to survive these 3 years so far in high school. Nothing you ask is ever too much." Sobbing, Sammy looked at him. "Thanks Cade." And that was that. It was the end of such a strong friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Saying goodbye to her best friend was the worst thing that would ever happen to Sammy. The best was probably getting out of this whole boarding school thing, and she would probably do anything to succeed at it. Sighing, she turned her head to look out at the long strips of country land that stretched for miles. Her thoughts drifted to that Friday, her last day in town.

She could smell the food inside of her favorite restaurant. Standing beside Chase, his fresh scent of the Abercrombie cologne she suggested to him on his birthday. No, he never smelt bad, unlike Ben, in their well...what used to be her science class. She just thought he'd like it. A lump in her throat formed, as Sammy held back the tears coming on. She couldn't stand leaving him. The waiter finally seated them and a cushioned booth. "May I start out with some drinks?" He asked in a polite voice. "I'd like a sweet tea, please." Sammy replied, biting her lip. "Make that two." Chase looked over at Sammy, who was tugging at the ends of her hair. "Chase, there's no way I can go through with boarding school." Chase sighed. He laid his hand across the table, taking Sammy's. A tingling sensation came over her, but Sam ignored it, as Chase spoke. "Sammy, for how long I've known you. I know, you're strong, and you can do anything you put your mind to." "But, Chase, I can't just leave you." Chase stopped her. "I'll be fine, Sammy. I promise." "Just promise, no matter what, Chase, you'll call me every chance you get." Sammy's voice shook as she said it. Chase nodded, "I promise, Sammy. I wouldn't break it if my life depended on it." His voice was sincere, and Sammy knew, he meant it.

Still, even if they were going to keep in touch, it hurt to leave him. Every second hurt more as the car edged nearer and nearer to the boarding school she'd be staying at probably 'til she got kicked out, or went to college. Not waking up and going to school to see her best friend's face everyday anymore was just too much. She had to get out of there. And soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

"Oh, Ms. Larson we've been expecting you." The head mistress said, leading them into Sammy's new home. _Sure, you have. _Sammy thought in the back of her mind, rolling her eyes, but then faking a smile. "Oh, I've been so ecstatic to be coming." She said half sarcastic, so that maybe the mistress wouldn't catch the tone. Her mother elbowed her. "Ow." Sammy mouthed. "You will live in dorm 666 with Heather Johnson." The head mistress informed Sammy. "Oh boy, the devil's number this girl better be good." Sammy mumbled, inaudibly. There was no way in the world Sam was going to even try to make the best of this. It was completely ridiculous. Of course, it was her mom. That washer, and that would never change. As they approached Sammy's new dorm, she felt like screaming. Screaming at her mom for leaving her like this. She already knew she wouldn't come back. Sammy would be stuck here for as long as she graduated and that was for 2 more years. Two years of complete agony. "Ms. Parker," the head mistress spoke, snapping Sammy out of her thoughts. "This is Ms. Johnson, she will be your room mate while you are with us." Sammy faked a smile. "Hi, I'm Heather." The young brown hair, blue-eyed girl gestured towards Sammy, and extending her arm to her. Instinctively, Sammy took Heather's hand and shook it. "Sammy." She replied, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Heather, would you mind taking Samantha on a little tour?"_ Why couldn't she just say Sammy?_ she thought. "Would you mind calling me Sammy?" Sammy asked, turning to the woman. "Oh, sure, Hon, I'm sorry." The headmistress turned back to Heather. "Would you?" She asked, still waiting on Heather's approval to give Sammy her own little tour. "Oh, sure, Mrs. Douglas." Heather answered in a to-polite-to-be-real tone. Heather guided her off, and Sammy was still putting on her fake smile.

"So where are you from?" Heather asked, once they were out of earshot from her mother and the head mistress. Sammy looked down at her feet as they walked. "Jersey City." Sammy replied. Her thoughts traveled back to the last day with her best friend before she came to Scranton, Pennsylvania to make her mom happy and come to the stupid boarding school. "Wow, that's what? 3 hours away from here?" Heather seemed surprised. Sammy let out a small laugh. "So what brings you here, to Oakwood Academy?" Heather asked, with wonder in her voice. "Mom." Sammy quickly answered. So maybe this girl wasn't so bad, after all. Of course, this was only the beginning. There was no telling how living with her would be. "She made you move here?" Heather continued questioning as the walked down the long hallway. It wasn't really much of a tour. She didn't show Sammy anything, just talked. Sammy chuckled at Heather's surprise in her voice. "Yep. Of course, if you knew my mom, it's not all that surprising." Heather stopped and looked toward Sammy. "Why? What's she like?" Sammy swallowed hard. She hated talking about her mom and her situation for how desperate for love she was. "Well, she runs off with guys all the time, and when they dump her, well, she's heartbroken for a couple of days, a week at the most. But then, she automatically finds someone new. It's not that hard for her considering, well, she's gorgeous and, heh, well, rich." She shrugged. "She falls "head over heels" for them, so she says. And this one is apparently, she's "completely unconditionally in love" with him, so she's moving off to France." Sammy sighed. She missed Chase. She missed him so much it was almost pathetic. "And so, you're here until she comes back." Heather finished off Sammy's own story. "That's the plan. I highly doubt she's coming back though. Which is why, the day I turn 18, I'm going back to Jersey City." As if on cue, her phone vibrated. Sammy held up a finger to the girl, telling her to hold on. "Hello?" Sammy asked into the receiver, after flipping up the cover to her flip phone. "Sammy!" Chase's voice rang through her ear. "Chase!" She didn't mean to sound so eager. "How are you?" She asked, trying to calm down her voice a little. "Question is, how are you?" Chase asked back. "Eh, I guess it's not so bad. But it's still not the same without you." Sammy frowned. She sounded cheesy. "Well it's not the same here either, you know. It's so boring. No one's bad mouthing the teacher." Sammy laughed. Leave it up to the Connors kid to save the day and make her smile. "Oh come on, I had to have taught you something while I was there." "But I'll never be good as you." He pointed out. Sammy sighed, "I miss you already." "I miss you, too. Wow, we're pathetic. We can't even spend three days away from each other. I was dying at one." Sammy giggled. "I was dying at an hour." "Hell, I was dying at three seconds." "Hey! I'm supposed to win at everything." "Things change, babe. As you can see." The two friends both sighed. He was right. Things _did _change, and sometimes a little too much. Out in the background she could hear Chase's music. He was playing their song. It surprised her. "Hey, you're playing our song." She commented, pointing out the obvious. "Yes, Sammy, thank you for pointing that out." Sammy could picture him in his car on the way home from school in his silver Volvo he had got for his birthday, rolling his eyes at her sentence. Sammy laughed at the vision. Heather coughed. She had totally forgotten of her existence since Chase had called. Sammy gave her an innocent smile and mouthed the word _boyfriend_ to her. Sammy stopped. BOYFRIEND? Was she crazy? She couldn't call him that. That was nothing close to what he was. But Heather just nodded in understanding, while Sammy just screamed at herself in her head. "Well, we have to kind of finish up my personal tour over here. So I guess I can call you tonight." "Oh, sure. Just hurry, I might die before you call back." Sammy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll hurry as best as I can. I love you, Chase." Sammy gulped silently. She'd said that a million times since they'd known each other, but never meant it in the way she did now. She _really_ meant it. Not as best friends, but as something way more. She just couldn't point that out to him. "I love you, too." Chase said back, breaking Sammy out of her thoughts. "Bye." She breathed, swallowing hard. Saying bye now, was just as hard as it was the time she really had to say it. Sammy held back the tears that were coming back up and flipped her phone cover back in place, hanging up with her best friend. "So, where were we?" She asked, turning her attention back to her new roommate. "Oh, um." Heather answered, shaking her head as if trying to knock out a thought. "Why don't I just show you the classes tomorrow? All roommates have the same exact schedule, so you can just follow me." Sammy faked another smile and nodded. "Sounds good." Sammy replied, as they headed back to their dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5;

Unpacking, took just about forever or so it seemed. Sammy felt like she was going to just fall to the ground and die if she didn't hear Chase's voice soon. She grabbed her books and started shelving them in order of the name of the author. Just as the libraries did. Just as she was putting _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer up, Heather walked in. "Need any help?" She offered. Sammy looked at her and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She gave her a slight smile. It had been 2 hours since her mom left her to go home. Personally, she couldn't wait 'til her mom left. The sooner, the better, was exactly what Sammy thought. "Well, if you do, I'm right over here." Heather flicked her hand over her head and sat down on her bed with her pink, satin bedspread. "Thanks." Sammy replied to her offer. She continued to place them in order by author and then series within that. After _Twilight_, _New Moon, Eclipse, _and then _Breaking Dawn_ followed. If Sammy had a favorite series, it would defiantly be that. Edward was probably just the perfect example of Sammy's definition of her dream guy, and the perfect definition of Chase. No. What was she thinking? Chase was not her perfect guy. It was just a stage she was going through. Right. Just a stage, and nothing else. Sammy nodded at the thought, agreeing with it "Just a phase." Sammy reassured herself, under her breath. Luckily, Heather was too absorbed in her _Teen Vogue_ magazine she didn't hear Sammy. Sammy zoomed out of her thoughts and back into her book organizing. Finishing up with her _Gossip Girl_ series, she turned to the next box to unpack. The first thing she saw was her scrapbook. It was something Chase put together before she left. She hadn't had time to look at it yet, but this was probably a perfect time. Sammy flipped it open to the first page to find Chase's handwriting. _I'll miss you,, Sammy. Don't forget me._ It read. Sammy held back her tears again. She seemed to have to do that a lot. Slowly, she flipped the page revealing the picture with him last September. Sammy's head was against his shoulder and Chase's was laying on hers. Both friends' eyes were closed, and both were asleep. It was when Mia, their other friend, had snuck the picture on the road trip to New York that fall break. Sammy sniffed and turned the page again. This time their eyes were open, and both were smiling at the camera. Sammy continued to flip through the pages, and continued to stare at the pictures of her and her best friend. When she got to the last page tears were falling on the picture. Sammy was smiling at the camera, and Chase's lips were on her cheek. She remembered that day. Mia, Chase, and Sammy were at the park that day. Apparently, Sammy and Chase was her subject for her pictures. They always were. Sammy burst out in tears and fell onto her bed. She could feel Heather's eyes on her as she cried. "Sammy…?" Heather started, "Sammy, what's wrong?" Sammy sat up, wiping her eyes, then looking at her roommate and shaking her head towards her. "Nothing. It's just, nothing." Heather's forehead scrunched up, revealing wrinkles of confusion and worry. "Well if it's nothing, I don't think you'd be crying." Sammy looked up at the girl with big, starry eyes. "Chase isn't my boyfriend." She confessed. Heather raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" Sammy could tell that wasn't an explanation to her, so she continued. "I don't know what I was saying at the point. And I'm not sure why I said that either." She swallowed the knot in her throat that was forming. "I think it's just… I love him. More than a friend, and more than anything." It was surprising it was so easy to say it to a complete stranger than it was to someone she'd known since 7th grade. Heather sighed, and walked over towards Sammy's bed. She put her arms around her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. "That's understandable." Heather agreed. "He's your best friend. It's normal to feel something a little more after a long time of knowing each other." Sammy laughed, still sobbing. "You sound like a psychiatrist." She joked. Heather chuckled at her comment. "People around here call me the advice giver. I'm told that a lot." She smiled, and gave Sammy a squeeze. "I think, you should maybe arrange to meet up with him this weekend and tell him everything. It might be hard, since you'd have to leave right after, but it will help a bit. I can promise you that." Sammy nodded. It was a perfect idea. For living in a dorm with such an unlucky number, she turned out to be lucky to have an advice-giving roommate. It actually was the best thing that would probably happen to Sammy. Sammy was almost positive that this would be the start of the first friendship she made here.

The ringing continued as Sammy put her cell phone to her ear after dialing in Chase's number. Biting her lip, she waited. Her eagerness became more and more intense as she wait for her best friend who, not to mention, she was irrevocably, unconditionally in love with. Finally the ringing stopped and Chase's smooth voice rang through the receiver. "Hello?" "Hi, best friend." Sammy exclaimed, a little to excited, but she couldn't help it. "Sammy!" Chase sounded just as eager as she was. "I told you I'd call back." Sammy chuckled. "Did you think I'd totally go all "Missing Without a Trace" on you?" Chase let out a sarcastic laugh, "Well, since you did disappear on me here, then I could never know." "Hey! That was so not my fault! You know I would've stayed." Sammy frowned. Did he really feel like it was her fault? "Or would you?" Sammy glared at the wall like Chase was right there in front of her. Chase let out a laugh breaking the silence. "I'm kidding, Sam. I know you wouldn't leave me for some rich kids in boarding school. No emphasis on the 'rich'." Sammy knew Chase didn't have a problem with Sammy's access to money. Her mom had come from a perfect family line of fortune. "Like you would complain about me being rich. You wouldn't have that car if I hadn't have pitched in." Sammy grinned. Chase was always the one to cheer her up. She could picture him beside her right now. Then she thought back to Heather's and her conversation. "Hey Chase, do you think I could come up for the weekend?" She asked with curiousness in her voice. "Sure, why couldn't you?" Chase replied. "I just wanted to clear it with you so I didn't show up unannounced." "Oh, but that's always the best. I love surprises." Sammy could hear the mischievous sound in his voice. _Well then, boy, are you gonna get one._ Sammy thought to herself. "Then I'll be there by 6 on Friday." "It's a date." Sammy's stomach twisted together at the sentence. Her voice showed no sign of it, though. "Well, Mrs. Douglas is about to come around making everyone's in bed." Sammy groaned, and looked over to the clock. It was 11:00 p.m. They had only been on the phone for 15 minutes but it felt like 5. "I'll see you on Friday." "I better see you." Chase sounded serious, like he was scared Sammy wouldn't come. "You will. If you don't, file a missing person's report." She joked. "I love you, Chase." Sammy smiled. In just a few days, Chase would know she didn't just mean that in the friendly way, but more than that, and she wouldn't have to feel nervous about it. "I love you, too, babe." Chase replied. "Night." She finished their conversation, and closed her phone. Smiling, she pulled on her pajamas and cuddled up under her covers, excited for what she was going to tell him in just 4 more days.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6;

"Chase, I love you more than anything in the world." Sammy heard herself say. Her and Chase were in his house sitting on his living room, burgundy, leather, couch. "I know you do, Sammy." Chase replied to her. Sammy's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You do?" She asked, surprised. "Yes, I do." Sammy could tell he wasn't getting it in the way she had meant it. She slid more toward the edge, sitting more attentive. "No, Chase, I mean I love you…well, more, than what you think you are. I love you, more than a…friend." The words rolled off her tongue so quickly she had no chance to stop them. But then, again, she didn't want to. She wanted him to know. She wanted him to know that in every part of her body he was there. He was a permanent tattoo on her heart, and there was no changing that. Chase stared at her in shock. "Sammy, I…I…" Then his lips touched hers, but as they kissed she felt the things against her lips turn rough, and Chase's body turning to dust. Sammy's speed of breathing increased rapidly. Then she sat up with a jerk to find her dorm walls staring back at her. Calming her breath, she laid back down and stared up at the ceiling with her nightmare's visions running though her head. Maybe she didn't want to do this anymore. No, she had to. There was no way around it anymore.

Sammy turned her head around to the clock. 5:30. Perfect timing. Sighing, she grabbed her bathrobe, shampoo & conditioner, and razor, then walked to the bathroom. It was only another hour until everyone was supposed to really wake up to get ready. There was no hurt in looking great for your first day, but really, Sammy already had that covered. Her mom's gorgeous genes had been pasted down to her. She pulled her old school shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, followed by her pants. Sammy walked over to the shower and turned to knobs three-quarters of the way hot and one-quarter cold. It was the exact temperature she liked it. Quickly, she grabbed her supplies and jumped in. The warm water felt wonderful against her skin. Warm, nice showers had always been her medicine to stress. They just, always seemed to work. Breathing in the steam from the water soothed her lungs. Taking deep breaths, she reached for her shampoo. Slowly, she opened the cap and pressed some in her palm then rubbed it in her bleach blonde hair, then rinsed. The same procedure happened with the conditioner. Quickly, then, she moved the razor up every place of her leg, removing all the hair. She breathed in another thing of steam before turning the knobs to off, then hopped out.

Sammy grabbed her pink hair dryer. It was her favorite color, so naturally, almost everything she owned was pink. Her hair dryer, her ponytail holders, her brush, her headbands, even right down to her towels, they were all pink. She reached over and plugged it in to the jack the flipped the switched. She hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake up her roommate. It always took at least 15 minutes to fully dry all of her hair. She hummed to herself as she brushed through her silky, dry hair. Sam was one of the lucky ones who rarely ever got pimples, so cover up was unnecessary for her. She grabbed her eyeliner and mascara and quickly put it on. For Sammy, that was all the make-up she needed. Of course, every now and then she liked a little shimmer. Considering she called this a special occasion, she thought it called for some. Grabbing her jar of glitter powder, she sighed. She wished it would turn Friday already, and she wouldn't have to wait any longer. But it didn't seem as special on the phone. Sam grabbed her make-up brush and dipped it into the glittery powder, then spread it along the outer corners of her eyes and on her cheeks. She smiled at herself in the mirror. No, she wasn't conceited, but sometimes she looked so beautiful, she couldn't help but pose in the mirror, wondering how it would appear if she was in a photo shoot in an actual studio. Her stomach turned, as she fixed her bathrobe one more time and walked out into where her roommate was still sound asleep. She chuckled as a huge snore rang across the room. It was surprising it hadn't kept her up all night. She opened her drawers and picked out her usual Abercrombie clothes. Sammy was one of those people who would look good in anything, even things most people would look totally horrible in. She took a deep breath in as she lifted the maroon shirt over her head, and pulled her flared jeans up. The shirt hugged her body perfectly, showing her curves. This was why Sammy was always so popular at her old school. But it wasn't something she wanted to be popular for. She wanted to be remembered for being who she was, not what she looked like. Sammy looked over at the clock again. Everyone should be waking up soon, after all, it was 6:15. Sammy slammed herself on her bed and sighed. She looked over to her phone and flipped it open to find a new text from Chase. Her heart beat fast, and her stomach clenched. She clicked the 'open' button and read. _Good morning, Sunshine. Good luck on day one._ Sammy smiled. He was just so…cute. Grinning even wider, she pressed 'reply' and entered, _Why, thank you, my little rebel. And I don't think I'll need it. I'll hate it either way if you're not here. _She sounded cheesy. It was like they already were going out. Sammy groaned, in annoyance at herself. She knew Chase didn't have a clue about the way she meant it. But she didn't want it to become obvious before she told him. Her phone vibrated, and she quickly opened it to find Chase's reply. _Aw, Sam, stop being so negative. You'll do fine, you're too beautiful for them not to like you._ Sam chuckled. Sure, he was right, but who cared about her looks? She hated it when people would like her just because of them. It was ridiculous. So what? Some people just weren't as lucky as Sammy when it came to the face. But she shook the anger on the subject out of her mind and typed back on her phone. _Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. I'll call you and tell you how it goes after all the classes._ She pressed send, and then turned to look to Heather's bed. Her roommate was sitting on the bed, looking around, like she had no clue where she was. Heather yawned, "Wow." She said in amazement, obviously pointing out how Sammy looked. Of course, you couldn't hear her enthusiasm through the yawn, but Sam was so used to it, she could hear it in her mind. Sam chuckled, "Wow, yourself. Come on, hurry up and get dressed. I'm supposed to be your lost puppy today, remember?" Sammy reminded her that she was supposed to show her around all day, since they never got to it yesterday. Heather yawned again, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What time did you wake up at?" Heather asked with curiosity in her voice. "Five Thirty." Sam answered. "Wow, why so early?" Heather continued, while she finally arose from her bed and walked over to her dresser, and shuffled through her clothes. Sam shrugged, "Bad dream." "Oh." Heather replied, convinced. "So anyone I should be warned about before I start the day?" "Well," Heather started. "There's Brian Marsley. He's a total geek wad." Sam giggled. "Anyone else?" "Uh, Donna Henry. She's like…the biggest snob in the world. But once she sees you I'm sure she'll back down." Sam knew why, always the looks. "Oh," Heather continued. "And there's Jimmy Hayes. But really, I think that's it." Sammy smiled, "Thanks, I'll try an stay clear." Heather tugged at her shirt she had just pulled over her head. There was something Sammy would automatically agree on. Abercrombie. She could tell they were already becoming good friends. What's a friend if you can't shop with them? Sam smiled at her, "So what's for breakfast?" Heather cocked her head in thought. "Hm, I think it's biscuits, sausage and pancakes." She answered. Sam's stomach growled, in audibly, but on cue. "My favorite." Sam gave her another grin. "So, got a boyfriend?" Sammy asked. So what if it was a little personal? She had to know as much about her roommate as possible if she was going to be living with her for two years. "Nope. But there is someone I like in mind. I'm not sure if he likes me back though." She shrugged, before she started putting on her mascara. Sam adjusted her body into a strangely alert form. "And who might that be?" Heather smirked. "Oh, just about the cutest boy in school that I just so happen to be friends with." Sammy stared at her, waiting for the name, but when she didn't get it she edged her on. "And that is?" Heather looked at her. "None other than, Hunter Wellman." The name seemed to get stuck in her head. Maybe she should make friends, and find out if he liked Heather. Sammy loved to match people up. It was just her job. "Mind if a make friends?" Sam gave her a wink, and Heather chuckled. "Of course, I don't mind. I have no control of him." Sammy smiled. The breakfast bell rang. It sounded like a bell that you moved back and forth to make noise, not a normal school bell. Sam felt like she was being called like a cattle. She hopped up. "Shall we?" She asked putting her arm in a triangular shape, signaling for Heather to link arms with her. "We shall." Heather answered, linking arms with Sam. They opened the door and skipped down the hall. Everyone turned heads as Sam passed by, and she all knew what each one was thinking. It was obvious from their facial expressions. _Whoa, dude._ She read on one boy's face, obviously pointing out the Sam was gorgeous. She smiled in his direction and gave him a small wink. She chuckled as she walked into the dining hall. Then she saw everything, clearly. It was like a ballroom. Chandeliers that were obviously thousands of dollars, porcelain glass tables that looked so smooth and fragile like they would break from all the plates on them, gold plates and goblets, and velvet cushioned chairs. It was beautiful. It was like she was in a castle. She felt like royalty. Heather nudged her out of her thoughts and gave her questioning look. It wasn't hard to tell that everyone else was used to it. "Sorry, it's just, pretty." Heather chuckled at Sam's comment. "Well, when you have to pay a million dollars to stay here, what would you expect?" Heather took her arm, and took her to the table nearest to the opposite wall. Sam saw four other people sitting down. Two boys, two girls. "Sam, this is Hunter." Heather introduced her, pointing to a chestnut haired boy. He had brown eyes, and a perfect heart-face shaped. She had to admit he was pretty attractive. "Hi." Sammy said politely. She gave a slight smile and Heather continued, "And this is Kagan." She pointed to a lighter brown haired boy, right next to Hunter. He was attractive too, what was up with this school? Was it seriously this stereotypical? Everyone said that all people who were rich were cute, but Sam had never believe it until now, they were all dead proof. Sammy smiled again at Kagan and Heather moved on, "And this is Jeremy, Kelly, Lauren, and Holly." Heather pointed to another boy but this time with blonde hair. The girl beside Jeremy, Kelly, also had blonde hair, but her face was much more round, and Lauren, was tanner than all of them, and the only one with black hair. Holly was a darker blonde than Jeremy and Kelly. For some reason, though, Kagan stood out the most to her. It bothered Sammy a bit. She wasn't going to fall for someone she hasn't even spoken a word to yet. "Guys, this is Samantha Larson. She's from Jersey City." Heather introduced her to the group and then sat down. Sammy copied her movement to the scarlet velvet chairs. "Jersey City, huh?" Hunter asked, getting confirmation from Sam's nod. Kagan's eyes caught Sam's and she noticed how blue they were. It was.. beautiful. Kagan didn't take his eyes off her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Must be a big move." Kagan commented. His accent was obvious. British. It was cute. An accent on a guy was Sammy's number one thing on her cute things list. So it always added a point. "It is, but I guess it's not as bad as I thought." She answered. She looked down to her feet, which she twiddled in nervousness. Why was she feeling like this? She barley knew the guy. And was she…gulp…blushing? This was insane. Sam looked up from her feet and to Kagan, whose eyes were still on her. Was there something on her face? Finally, he looked away to Holly, whose head was down to her plate. "There's sausage." She pointed out the obvious, scowling at her plate. "What's wrong with sausage?" Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Holly's a vegetarian." Kelly informed her. "Oh," Sam looked over toward Hunter, who was already shoving his face. She had always wondered how guys ate so fast. "So, anything I should know about anyone so I know I watch what I say?" Sam asked the group. "Well," Lauren started, "The only thing really, is Holly's a veggie person, which you already know. Kagan has mental issues." Kagan turned and gave Lauren a sarcastic laugh, "Ha-ha, very funny, Miss I can't sleep without my snuggle-bunny." The group of friends laughed, and Sam snickered a little, but then shrugged. "I can't sleep without the blanket my dad gave me." She added. "Well, at least you don't name the thing." Hunter commented. Heather must have kicked him under the table because Hunter had just groaned with pain, biting his lower lip. Sam shrugged again, and picked up a piece of egg with her fork. She twirled it around, staring at it. "Oh, come on, we're not that bad." Kagan told Sam, noticing the distance in her eyes. Sam chuckled, "Oh, trust me, it's not you at all. It's just, well, it's complicated." "We do have a whole hour before classes, so we have time, if you don't have a problem sharing." Sammy smiled up at him, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw Heather glaring at him. "Heather, it's fine. Really, I don't mind." Heather's muscles loosened and she leaned back in her chair. "Well, my best friend, Chase." She started, "I've known him since 7th grade, and well, let's just say…" "You love him." Kagan finished her sentence. He was the only one absorbed in her story, the rest were eating away, and Holly was pushing the sausage onto Lauren's plate. Hunter was only half listening. Sam simply nodded. "And he doesn't know yet." Was he a mind reader or something? She nodded again. "Are you gonna tell him?" Hunter asked, putting his feet up on the chair across from him, and leaning back. "Yes, well, I hope I'll be able to. I'm going to see him this weekend." She could tell Kagan's eyes were still on her, glistening in the light. They were the prettiest blue she had ever seen. It was just unnatural, but beautiful. She smiled at him, and he smiled a crooked smile that made her heart jump. It was disturbing to her. "You're gonna miss some fun if you leave this weekend." Hunter smirked. Sam wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hunter smiled over toward Heather, who was shaking her head in disapproval. She obviously was embarrassed of her friends' behavior. "Well, if you stay you'll find out." He sounded mischievous. Sam was suddenly curious. She wanted to stay now, but she had to tell him. Maybe she could just go Friday then come back Saturday. "I could come back early." Heather put her head in her hand and shook it in disappointment. Hunter let out a laugh. "I guess we could wait for you." He gave Sam a wink. "Then I'll be here by 3 on Saturday." Sam smiled. Kagan looked down to his food finally, and moved it around with his fork. The rest of the breakfast was silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

"Everyone, this is Samantha Larson." Her new English teacher, Mrs. Killerman called among the class. The group of people that she had sat with at breakfast snickered and rolled their eyes. Of course, they already knew. "She's come here from…" Mrs. Killerman looked at Sam to finish her sentence. "Jersey City." She replied, for about the hundredth time. "Jersey City, right. You can have a seat right over by Mr. Mueller." She pointed toward Kagan. Sam smiled; at least it was someone she had met before. "Hello, again." He whispered to Sam, as she put her stuff on the desk and sat down. She gave him another slight smile. "Hello to you, too." Kagan leaned back in his chair. His face and body language told Sam he thought it was all boring. "You know, I write stories." Sam informed him. Kagan raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you?" Sam shrugged. "Sure, I just can never finish them." "What kind?" He bit the toothpick hanging in his mouth. "Romance." She quickly answered. It was her specialty. But she had never told anyone about them until now. Not even Chase. "Really?" He smirked at her. Sam's head spun. "Yes, really." "Mind if I read one, one day?" Sam's face turned to an uneasy expression. "Well, I don't know if guys would really like it all that much." Sam commented, trying to get out of it. "You'll come to learn. I'm not like most guys." It left Sam speechless for the moment. Kagan lifted an eyebrow again. "So, am I allowed to?" Sam shot him a crooked smile. "Maybe." She said in the flirtiest tone she could put on. "I'm looking forward to it." The bell rang for the next period. She hadn't heard one word Mrs. Killerman had said. It didn't matter though. Sammy was so far ahead in her work; she probably knew all of it. Heather met her outside. "What was up with you and Kagan back there?" She asked in a curious voice. Sam wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "Huh?" "Dude, he was so flirting, I know that look for him." "He was?" "Yes, Sam! What did he say?" "Nothing in particular." Heather glanced at Sam suspiciously, "Mhm, right." Sam gave her an innocent look and held her hands up with her elbows still to her side. "Seriously, it was nothing, I promise. I already love someone remember?" Sam reminded her. "That doesn't mean you can't like someone else too." Heather pointed out as they walked in the door of History class. "Well-" Heather started, but was cut off by Mrs. Hayfield. "Ah, you must be Samantha." She said greeting her at the door. Sam faked a smile to her. This had been going on all day. Obviously the school never got new students because all the teachers knew who she was. The teacher looked over the kids' heads searching for an empty seat to put Sammy in. "Ah, Mr. Mueller." Sam's heart jumped at the sound of her voice. Not again. Sammy saw Kagan turn to look at the teacher, thinking he was in trouble. "Do you mind having our new student sit by you for now?" Sam bit her lip. She acted like she never talked to the guy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Heather bounce in her seat nervously. Then Kagan smirked, but only so Sam could notice. "Not at all, Mrs. Hayfield." He winked toward Sam, as she walked over by him. Once sitting down she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "So why is it that you're always the one with the empty seat by you?" Kagan looked over to her. "It's not that no one likes me, I can tell you that." His British tone rang through her ears. "Then what is it?" Sam gave a sarcastic look. "I just prefer to sketch, instead of listen. I just copy Holly's notes after classes." Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Sketch?" "You're not the only one with a creative mind in this world, Larson." "Mind if I see some of these sketches." "Not until you show me a story." Sam's stomach churned. She didn't actually think he would want to see one of her stories that bad. "Deal." She winked. But for some strange reason, her mind wasn't on the lesson at all. Her mind wasn't even on Chase. It was on Kagan, and how he could come so interesting to her not even knowing him for 24 hours yet.

The rest of the day went on as the same. The only class she didn't sit with Kagan was in biology class, which was with Hunter. Everyone from the group seemed friendly, especially Kagan. Of course in Heather's words he was being too friendly. After classes, she called Chase. "Hey." She said, making him hear the smile in her voice. "Hey Sam." She could hear his too. "How was the big first day?" He asked. "Actually, to tell you the truth, it wasn't so bad." "See, I told you." Sammy chuckled. "Oh stop, it's still not the same." "You're still coming on Friday evening, right, though?" "Of course." She confirmed. "Good, because I have something for you." Sam sat up in her bed. "What?" "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?" "But I hate surprises, and you know it." Sam whined. "Well, that's just too bad, Sam, you'll live." Chase laughed. "I'm leaving early on Saturday, though." There was a pause. "Why?" "Well, apparently everyone's having fun that day, and I guess I wanted to see what they do for fun." Sam could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke. "Oh." "I'll come again next weekend though." It seemed to have cheered him up a bit after she said it. "Okay." A bell rang. "Well, I gotta go. Dinner bell." "Alright, I love you Sam. Sweet dreams tonight." "You too." She smiled then hung up the phone. Heather walked in. "Ready?" She asked, before walking out with Sam to the dining hall. Sam simply nodded, and walked to dinner. Hunter, Holly, Kelly, and Lauren were already there, but Kagan wasn't. For some reason, disappointment fell over her. She sat down next to Heather, and her eyes moved to the door, waiting for the blue-eyed boy to walk in. Hunter caught her attention, though. "So, Sam, you're still gonna come for Saturday, right?" Sam smiled slightly. "Yep." She replied. "Good, because it's probably gonna be the best Saturday of your life." He winked. Sam was more curious than before now. Then he came. Kagan sat down right across from Sam and stared at her. "Where were you?" Sam asked, when she probably shouldn't have. He didn't answer but then when everyone was engaged with their own conversation, He whispered to her, "Sketching." "Oh." Sam mouthed in approval. "Decided when you're gonna show me that story of yours?" He said, loud enough to be over heard, but no one did. Sam shook her head. "Not yet." A silence came over the two for a moment. "Can I show you something?" He asked breaking the quiet aroma. Sam raised her eyebrows in wonder. "Just come on." "Won't someone get suspicious?" "Tell them you have to go to bathroom." "Fine." She mouthed. Her attempt at bailing obviously didn't work. "I have to go to bathroom." She whispered to her roommate next to her. She nodded and then continued her conversation with Hunter. It was something about a scary movie. Sam slowly got up wondering if Kagan would really follow. "Wait for me in the hall." He mouthed before she walked out.

Once outside the dining hall, she leaned against the wall, and looked at her wrist, looking at an invisible watch. Almost instantly, Kagan came from around the corner. He came at her at a running speed and took her hand, dragging her outside. "Where are we going?" She asked, laughing, as they ran. "You'll see." He called back, running around the school and into the woods. They finally slowed down and Sam caught her breath. She hadn't had time to pay attention to her surroundings. "Where are we going?" She repeated. Kagan guided her head to the left, where she saw a clearing. It was so…open. How could she not have noticed it? Kagan took her hand again and guided her to the edge. Sitting down and swinging his legs over. "Come on." Sam was afraid of heights. She didn't trust it. "I...I don't think so." "Oh, come on, it won't fall." Sam gulped, as she walked closer toward Kagan, and sat down. Her body shook with fright but Kagan gently grabbed her arm. "I won't let you fall, I promise." Sam's body loosened, and she relaxed slightly. "There, that's better." Sam looked down. There was a little river underneath them. "I come out here to sketch, a lot." He informed her. Sam smiled at him. "You know, I've never told anyone about my sketches." He continued. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You haven't?" She asked in response. He shook his head. "Well, I haven't ever told any about my stories." "I know." He stated. "How?" Sam looked confused. "The look in your eyes." "You actually look at my eyes?" She asked in shock. Every guy she talked to had looked at her chest. It was natural guy behavior. Chase was the only one she knew who didn't look anywhere but her eyes. "Well, of course, what else would I look at?" He asked in confusion. "I don't know. I just thought it was a guy's thing to look at a girl's chest." Kagan laughed. "Only a pervert's place to look. Which is most guys, but, I perfer that the beauty is in the eyes." "Hm, that's unusual to hear." She smiled, "But unusal things usually facsnate me." "Oh, so I facsinate you?" She winked. "A little." Kagan laughed. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." He said accusingly. "What?" She asked, trying to sound innocently. "Now, why would I facsinate you?" She shurgged, as she got up off the edge and walked more towards a huge oak tree that probably was there way before Sammy was born. "Maybe because of the way you're so different. I mean, most guys find any place else but your eyes to look. And I must say, that sketching is not really a guy's hobby. I mean what else do you do? Play guitar? Write songs?" Kagan stopped her. "Actually, both." Sam stared in shock. "Both!?" She exclaimed. He nodded in approval. "Play a song for me, then." She demanded, sitting by him on her knees, her face and actions resembling a five year old. "Ah." He sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Do I have to?" She nodded. "Fine, but only if-" Sam stopped him and finished his sentence for him. "I'll let you have my story." Kagan held up a finger, signaling her to be quiet. "Only if you met me back here at 11:30 tonight." Sam scrunched her forehead in confusion. "But our curfew is eleven..." Kagan chuckled. "A curfew's going to stop a Jersey girl?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I don't want to have a bad reputation right after I get here." Kagan smirked. "If you're with me, you'll have anything but a bad rep." He winked. "Oh really?" She asked, matter-of-factly. Kagan nodded. "And why's that?" She stod to her feet again. "Because I'm amazing." Sam rolled her eyes. "Right. That one I can believe." She laughed and got up. "Are you done showing me something?" Kagan ran after her. "I don't know, what else is there to show you?" Sam winked. "Your sketches." Kagan's lips curled down into a frown. "I have my story picked out." She informed him. "Do I really have to show you them?" Sam scowled. "You promised." She reminded. "I know but, I have to finish this one special one." Sam sighed. "Fine, you have until Sunday night." She paced faster and her fast walk turned into a skip. Kagan strolled slowly behind. Why did he make her feel so...free?

By the time both got back, everyone was almost done with their food. "It took you that long to go to the bathroom?" Heather asked Sam as she sat back down. She shrugged. "I forgot something in the dorm." She lied. "Where did you go, Kagan?" Heather asked him, turning her attention off Sammy. "Oh, uh, I went outside, just to get some fresh air." At least his lie was half true. Heather looked over at Sam suspiciously. Sam shrugged, like she knew nothing, and Heather just shrugged it off. "Whatever." The group got up, and started to walk out the dining hall and into the main hallways, heading back to their dorms for homework and sleep. Sammy followed Heather back to the room. Once inside, she quickly ran to her phone. She had to call Chase. She was going to die soon if she didn't. She tapped his number in her phone like it was just natural, and she didn't need to say numbers in her head to remember it. Truth is, it was natural. She'd dialed it so many times, it was like she had obsessive complusive disorder. The ringing sound killed her. She wanted him to pick up already. "Hello?" Chase's voice rang through her ears. "Chase!" Sam laughed. "Sam! Hey!" Chase replied. Sam smiled. His velvet voice soothed her. Everything around her melted away. "I miss you." Chase commented. Sam beamed, "I miss you too. I think I'll skip 8th block to come early." Chase clicked his tounge in an accusing way. "Tsk. Tsk, Sam. Missing classes on the first Friday?" Sam laughed. "It's high school, hon. No one cares." "Well, the sooner you're here the happier I am." Sam grinned even bigger. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to tell him, after all. "I still have a surprise for you." Chase reminded her. Sam had totally forgotten about it. "Aw, come on, Chase. Stop torturing me." She whined. "That's the plan. You'll get to see it tomorrow." Sam pouted. "Fine." Chase chuckled, "Don't worry, Sam. You'll see." Sam giggled. "Okay, okay." She looked over to the clock. 8:30. If she wanted to meet Kagan at 11:30, she had to start on her homework. "Oh, Chase, I'm so sorry. I have homework. I'll text you later tonight. Promise." Chase sighed. "Fine, fine. I love you." "You too." She smiled, then closed the phone. Pulling out her school books, she sighed. She couldn't wait til the end of 7th block tomorrow. No, she couldn't wait until the end of the 3 hour drive to Jersey City was over. She'd get to see Chase's face for the first time in a week. Smiling she started to work on her calculus homework, moving her hands quickly along the page. Math had always been easy to Sam. She'd never had any trouble with it. Heck, she could do Algebra in 7th grade. Once finished with her homework, she stared at the clock. Only 45 minutes until she had to leave to meet Kagan. She yawned, then pinced herself to stay awake. She couldn't be tired yet. It was impossible. Sam was always used to staying up late and waking up early. She shook her head, trying to wake herself up a little more. Heather was on her bed reading her new issue of _Teen Vouge_. "Heather?" Sam asked, getting her roommates attention. Heather's eyes didn't leave the magazine. "Yes, Sam?" She replied, her voice muffled from her jaw being held together by her chin on her hand. "Are Kagan's songs good?" Heather turned to her, with a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-look. "Sam, Kagan doesn't write songs." Sam suddenly felt like she shouldn't have said anything. "Oh. Maybe I got the wrong impression then." Heather laughed. "Apparently." Was it just her, or did Sam know more about Kagan than any of his friend's did? Sam shook the thought out of her head, and look over to the clock. 5 more minutes. "Hey, Heather. Can you cover for me? I'd like to look at the stars for a while." Heather nodded, again absorbed in her magazine. "Thanks." She answered, and grabbed her coat, heading to the door, and down the hallway, to the same exit her and Kagan exited earlier. She walked as quietly as she could, then she heard footsteps. Her heart started to beat faster, and her breathing decreased. Someone touched her shoulder, and she swiftly turned around to see a familiar face staring back at her. "Scare you?" Kagan grinned, showing his perfectly straight and white teeth. Sam let out a small breathy laugh. "Just a little." He smiled again, "Come on." He whispered, grabbing her hand and silently heading out the door. It was chilly outside. A normal 50 degrees. Kagan pulled her over into the woods. The only light guiding thm was the glow from the night sky. Sam could see their breath in the air, as they walked toward the same clearing they met at earlier. Finally, they stopped. Sam stared at him. Kagan did the same. Both were silent for a long moment. "So, what did you drag me out here so late for?" Sam questioned, breaking the silence. Kagan reached behind him, taking off a guitar case from his back. Sam hadn't seen it in the darkness of the night. It surprised her. "You said you wanted to hear a song." Kagan reminded her. She nodded, "I did, indeed." He unzipped the case and pulled out a dark acoustic guitar, and a pick. He grabbed the guitar's neck and sat on a flat boulder, then set the instument on his knee. "Now, please, note that I suck at writing songs." He warned. Sam chuckled, and nodded. She took a seat on another boulder right across from him. He strummed the first chord, then the second, then third, and repeated them twice. Then he started to sing;

_Insert lyrics here._

Sam stared in awe. It was so…romantic. She would probably die if someone wrote that for her. So what if it wasn't much? It was still short and sweet. Kagan looked at Sam, with a scared look on his face. "Wow." Sam whispered. Kagan laughed. "I'm not done with it yet, and I'll probably change the lyrics around, but that's one of them." Sam smiled. "I love it. You'll have to show me the rest when it's finished." Kagan nodded. "I will." "Promise?" He smiled, "I promise." "Good." She smiled, as they headed closer to the edge of the clearing. "The stars are beautiful. You could never see this in Jersey City." Sam commented. "Yeah, they are." She could feel Kagan's eyes on her, and turned to him. An awkward silence fell between them. "Uh, maybe we should head back." Sam commented, breaking the silence. "Oh, uh, yeah." Kagan agreed, shaking his head, as if knocking out a thought. He smiled and turned around, heading back to the building.

Sam snuck quietly back in her room so she wouldn't awake her roommate who was now, snoring. She smiled to herself as she shut the door quietly, and tiptoed to her bed. The night was...fun. It was cute how artistic Kagan was. For some reason, he reminded her of Chase, minus the songwriting-skeching part. Sam grabbed her phone and flipped it open to find a new text waiting for her. _Goodnight, sleeping beauty. _Sam grinned, and text back. _Goodnight, my pretty boy. _ Her stomach churned as she thought of tomorrow. She wanted to know how Chase was going to react. Sighing, she threw on her pajamas, and fell asleep, awaiting the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8;**

Sam beamed at Kagan as she walked over to her new seat by him, every period, except biology. It had become a habit to whisper to each other instead of listening. Sam was almost finished with her high school credits anyways, so she knew all of it already. No one, including Heather, would tell her what was going on Saturday. Of course, Sam had a feeling no one really knew, and that it was all Hunter's idea in the first place. Apparently, she'd find out soon enough, so why worry about it? Finally, the bell signaling 7th block was over rang. Sam yelled goodbye to Kagan and ran out to the street. She had to walk about 2 blocks to find a cab, but it was worth it. Speed-walking, she made it in about 5 minutes. Finding a cab in the city, which was where she was now, wasn't hard. It was almost like New York. You could raise your hand in the air and yell for a taxi, and then five would stop. Once in the car, she told the driver the address of Chase's house. He gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look, and shook his head, but then continued to drive. Three hours was going to seem more like 4 days to Sam, but at least she had some time to think about exactly what she was going to tell Chase, instead of come up with something right off the bat. Shuffling through her purse, she pulled out her iPod, and stuffed the head phones in her ears, as Matchbox 20 started playing. Sighing, she turned her head out the window, and let her thoughts run wild. Time for some real thinking.

The cab came to a stop as they pulled up to Sammy's best friend's house. She quickly paid the driver, grabbed her bags and zoomed out towards the steps. The three hour ride to Jersey City was finally over, and Sam knew exactly what she was going to say. She had memorized it word for word. It would be impossible to forget it unless she totally blanked when she saw him. Sam took a deep breath, trying to control the butterflies in her stomach. She rang the door bell, then heard footsteps stomping down the steps toward to door. So fast, Sam didn't even see the door open, Chase was there. Almost in tears, but this time not for sadness, she threw her arms around him, and hugged him as tight as she could. "It's great to see you." Chase commented to her as they broke the hug. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." Sam answered, looking straight into the eyes she hadn't seen in what felt like years. "How's school?" He asked, as they walked inside. "The same as every school in the world, you just can't leave." Chase nodded. She noticed him looking down at his feet. The sign that showed he was nervous about something. "Something wrong?" Sam asked him, concerningly. He shook his head and looked at her, "No, it's nothing. It's just…" He sighed. Obviously, he was trying to get the courage to do or say something. "Chase, just spit it out." She told him. It was awful waiting for him to do something, mostly because if he didn't do it right then and there, he never would. Then there was a movement. So swift, it was hard to tell what had happened. Until she felt it. Her lips where being pressed with another pair. She could feel Chase's neck on the back of her neck as he kissed her. Normally, this would be the kind of situation that she pushed away, forcing the boy to stop, but she didn't want to. She had been waiting for this moment all week. So, she did what any normal girl would do if she was in love with her best friend. She kissed him back, and hopefully it would explain all that needed to be explained. They finally broke the kiss, and Chase stared at her, like he was afraid she would scream, at him. Instead, she sat there, and smiled. To Chase, it was obviously a sign to smile back, and that everything was fine, because he smiled back. "You have no clue how long I've waited to do that…" He informed her. Then she wondered. How long has he waited? And could she really deal with only seeing him about once a month? She couldn't come down here every weekend. "You have no clue how long I've wanted you to do that." Chase looked at her, confused. "How long have you waited?" She thought for a moment. "Well, it took me a while to actually figure out what I wanted you to do, and then I realized, it was this. I wanted to be with you." Chase smiled at Sam's comment, and she smiled right back, even though she was honestly as nervous as hell. Chase drew her into his arms and held her close. It was like a fantasy, and it wouldn't last, but it would, because it was reality, not a fantasy she was dreaming up. It was all real. He felt so warm. He always was. When Sam was cold he would wrap his arms around her, and transfer his body heat onto her. As she sat there, cuddling up to Chase, there was one thought that came to her mind, that wasn't in anyway what she expected to be there. Kagan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; 

Chase's arms were still around her when Sam awoke on his bed. Sam would've slept on the couch, but she was too tired to even move. Sam turned her body to face Chase. His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was steady. "Chase…" She whispered. "Wake up." Nothing answered. She chuckled and put her hand that had been warmed by Chase's hand, on his cheek, and lightly bushed her thumb across it, smiling to herself. She gently pressed her lips against his. She felt his body come to life feeling it jerk awake. His eyes opened slowly, and she grinned. He smiled slightly, in a obvious tired way. "Good morning, handsome." She greeted him. "Good morning." His voice was hoarse, considering it was not yet fully excersised. "Want me to make breakfast?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. Sam chuckled, "Alright." She pushed his arm off of her to get up, and stepped over his dirty floor. Chase was not a very neat person, unlike Sam. She knew that, so it didn't too much bother her. Sam hopped down the stairs, two at a time, moving herself to the kitchen. As she searched through the refridgerator, she wondered what was going on at Oakwood Academy with Heather, Hunter, and, well, Kagan. Sam shook Kagan's face out of her head, which she seemed to be doing ofter. It was like, he was all she could think about, and the song. Oh, that song. She would kill to have Chase write something like that for her. Then, she scanned it over. Who was the song for? It tore at her like a dog at a scrap of meat. She looked at the time. 10:45. She had about another hour and fifteen minutes, until it was time for her to leave. She dreaded leaving, but her curiousity always got the best of her. She was dying to know what Hunter had planned. Gently, she grabbed the french toast from the toaster, and started to cut it up into long strips, shaking every thought of boarding school and Kagan out of her mind. Chase had always been a sucker for Sam's french toast. So, she always knew what to cook when it was breakfast time. He must have smelled their aroma because he was already running down the stairs and half way to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Wow, for a sleepy head, you've got some fast feet when it comes to my french toast." She commented with a small chuckle. "Exactly, it _your _french toast. Not my mom's, not Denny's, _yours._" He informed her, basically worshipping _her _french toast. Sam just rolled her eyes as she cleaned off the counter and stove, watching him stuff his face. She looked back at the clock. 11:15.

"Hey, Chase, I've gotta go in about 45 minutes."

"Why?"

"Hunter and them supposedly have something 'fun' planned and I told them I'd be there by three."

"Oh."

He seemed disappointed. No, it was obvious he was. Mostly because his big grin was snatched off his face and replaced with a huge frown. "But, I'll come back the weekend after next." She reassured him, which obviously brightened his spirts a bit, since he was smiling a little again. "Sounds good." He agreed, rinsing off his dish, and placing it in the drying rack. Sam walked over and drapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands on her waist as she pulled him down a little. Sam giggled as she kissed his lips over and over again. It felt so right when she was with him, but there was always something wrong. Kagan kept popping into her head with every kiss she laid on him. _Get the heck out of my head, boy._ She mentally told him, even though he was just a figment of her imagination. She'd already gone through too much pressure to get to where she was with Chase now. Some new kid from the boarding school she was forced to go to, was not going to ruin it.


End file.
